


Close As Kids

by SatlyBoiHours



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, F/F, Incest, Necrophilia, Sad, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatlyBoiHours/pseuds/SatlyBoiHours
Summary: Junko looses what little sanity she has left while looking at Mukuro's corpse
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Ikusaba Mukuro
Kudos: 7





	Close As Kids

Mukuro's body laid on the cold slab. Monokuma had brought her into the morgue and undressed her body and taken the spikes out for proper storage. Junko sat down on the edge of the slab, looking over her twin sister's body. Her fingers tracing the puncture wounds the spears had made. Mukuro's body lauded there, void of life, she looked so peaceful Junko thought. Her eyes trailed down past Mukuro's chest. She felt her heart race pick up. She shook her head and pushed herself off the slab, shaking her thoughts out of her head. She went to leave the room but stopped. She paused, looking back at her sister's corpse. Instead of leaving she locked the door. She walked back over to the slab. She drug her nails over her sister's curves, "Oh dear big sister..." She muttered. Suddenly she could feel the hollow spot in her heart she had hoped to feel. But instead of making her happy as she had expected, the despair just left her feeling hollow and like she herself was dead. Her hand brushes some of Mukuro's hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear.  
"You look so peaceful...." She commented. Her nails trailed down Mukuro's body one last time, stopping right above her hip bone. "We were so close as kids....now look what happened," suddenly she had a thought. She knew how to be close to her sister again. Her hand lifted off Mukuro's cold body, shaking slightly before she gained her composure. A sick grin slowly appeared on her face as she started to lose her composure. "We....can be close again....like the old times...." She laughed out as she slid a finger up her sister's slit. Junko slid 2 fingers into her sister, she was surprised that she was still warm inside. She began pumping her fingers in and out of Mukuro as she repositioned herself and Mukuro to have Mukuro's legs propped up on her shoulders. Tears started to pour down her cheeks as she pulled her fingers out of the corpse and replaced them with her tongue. She sobbed as she ate her sister out. Whenever she hit a big bundle of nerves Mukuro's body would react as if she was still there. Junko imagined her sister moaning under her while she gripped her hair and begged for more. The more she sobbed while eating her sister out. the more and more detached from reality she became, convincing herself Mukuro was still alive. Even if only in her deranged state of mind, she once again felt close to her big sister.


End file.
